Lost Memory
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Inuyasha loses his memory and remembers everyone but Kagome. Language. SessxKag
1. Death, Tears, and Sorrow

Hope that you like the first chapter. ^w^

_**Lost Memory**_

Chapter One

Death, Tears, and Sorrow

She stood there, horrified with her hands on her cheeks. There, lying on the ground was Inuyasha, in his bloody state and Naraku, standing over him, grinning like crazy. His laugh reigned through the forest and made birds fly away as quickly as possible. He turned his attention to the demon lord that was only a couple meters away from his half-brother. Even though, his half-brother was dead, there was no emotion in his eyes. Naraku was no longer afraid of anyone, for he had the jewel complete, placed around his neck and he was slowly growing with power by the minute. Now that Inuyasha was out of the way, he could easily take control. Or so he thought.

She looked over to the others that were near a tree, which was snapped in half by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Miroku, the monk, was holding Sango, the demon slayer, in his arms. He was quite battered up with a large gash on his forehead and multiple wounds all on his body. Though you couldn't see them, you knew from his bloody and ripped clothes. Sango was passed out in his arms with wounds going up and down her side, for her clothes were also ripped. Blood coming from her head and more coming from her arms. They weren't in that bad of condition compared to Inuyasha, who was dead.

Looking over to the demon lord, she noticed that he was barely scratched. He no longer had on his breast plate. It was shattered on the ground near his feet. He had his uwagi ripped and was falling off his person. Only one large gash that was from his left shoulder to his right hip. He would heal in about an hour if he was left, but that wouldn't be happening because he was finally battling the bastard, Naraku. He placed his hand on his sword and looked to the girl that was close to his brother and the hanyou.

Naraku laughed again as he watched them make eye contact and looked in his general direction. For a split second, he was scared but that soon covered up with anger as he could feel some power that came out of nowhere and hit him in the stomach. He looked to the direction he thought it came from and saw nothing, but when he looked over to the girl and the demon lord, they were gone. He panicked and scanned the area. He felt nothing. No aura. No feelings. No one was around him, except Miroku and Sango and of course the now dead, Inuyasha. The miko and daiyoukai have disappeared when he wasn't looking. That was not a good sign at all.

Now that he was panicking, another wave of power came and slammed into him. He stumbled back for a second and caught himself. He continued to look and came to the conclusion that they were attacking him from the trees. He placed a barrier up quickly before another power wave came. Thank god he placed it up when he did because one very powerful one aimed at him with full force but the barrier held up, it cracked a little though. Apparently that was all it took was that little crack because an arrow came flying and went right into the crack, which broke. Surprise and shock were written on his face. So much for the barrier…

This time, he found out the place where they were. High up in a tree, behind him to the right and blocking their scents. No wonder he couldn't find them. _'You think you can out smart me?'_ he thought as he watched as another arrow came but it wasn't from that direction. It was from in front of him! He couldn't look fast enough, for the arrow went right through his stomach. He yelled out in pain as a lightning dragon came and destroyed the rest of him. The only thing that anyone could hear was the sound of the Shikon no Tama falling to the ground.

Two people jumped down and onto the ground. One landed gracefully, while the other wobbled. They both walked over to the pile of ash. The miko was more on the running side then the walking, as she ran passed where they just killed Naraku. Once she reached the hanyou, she then started crying as her hands touched the cold flesh. 'He… _is_ dead…' she thought as she placed her head down on his chest. The daiyoukai walked passed them and bent down to pick up the jewel, then walked over to the others. He watched as he heard the girl beg for the hanyou to come back.

That's when she looked up to him with her eyes full of sorrow. His cold expression stayed on his face and never left. He knew what she was going to ask and he didn't want to think about it, though with the look on her face, it was hard. Her eyes pleaded him to revive Inuyasha but his pride was making him pause. "Please…" her voice was so soft that it was barely a whisper. If he didn't have amazing hearing, he wouldn't have heard her.

His brother was finally dead and it wasn't by his hands. _He_ wanted to kill Inuyasha but the fates had other plans. In the back of his mind, were he rarely thought, he actually was sad but it never showed on his face. He did consider the fact that Inuyasha might die from the hands of Naraku but, he never thought it would be like this. Naraku had been more prepared for them then they had been for him.

Kagura came out first to do some blows but was killed instantly by one of Kagome's arrows. Kikyo had showed up only to be killed immediately after Kagura from one of Naraku's puppets. Kanna then showed up and was back firing Inuyasha's attacks but Inuyasha was doing the same thing to her. His Backlash Wave against Kanna's void and Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, had the Backlash Wave back fire on him and couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He died on the spot he stood.

He looked back down to see Kagome, still staring at him. Man, that wasn't smart to look back down. He had a sigh that was about to come out but he held it in. He stared at her for the longest time and she continued to look at him with pleading eyes. She knew that he would give in soon enough, if she stared long enough that is. It soon paid off when he took out his Tenseiga. Kagome gave him her saddest smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She moved out of the way but not too much as he stood over his half-brother. He watched as the little demons were all over the body and he quickly sliced them away. Kagome crawled over to his body and sat there. She placed two fingers under his neck to check for a pulse. Sure enough, there was one but it was so weak, probably the weakest she felt. She looked up to Sesshōmaru and silently thanked him under her breath. She then looked over to her other companions and watched as they made their way over to them. Sango was no longer unconscious, though she was tired and was leaning on Miroku for support. Kagome smiled and then looked to Sesshōmaru. He was looking at Inuyasha's face, which she turned to and noticed that he wasn't waking up. She frowned and that's when she began to worry.

Fear, panic, worry, and sadness washed over Kagome and it was coming off her body in waves. She started shaking and wouldn't stop. She kept on saying 'no' over and over again but nothing seemed to be helping. That's when Sesshōmaru picked up Inuyasha gently, and placed him on his back. Kagome looked up confused as to why he was moving him but didn't question him. "We are going to the village, now," He commanded as he left, leaving them behind. They all climbed on Kilala, slowly and painfully but they were able to follow.

Upon arriving at the village, everyone was asleep. They arrived at night, which didn't sit well with Sesshōmaru but they found out the Lady Kaede was still awake, waiting for them to return. Sesshōmaru walked into the small hut and placed Inuyasha, gently on the ground, while Kagome rushed to get some water and a towel. Compared to the others, she and Sesshōmaru were the only ones that weren't so rundown. As she came back into the hut, she was stopped by a loud warning growl. Apparently she didn't get the memo of 'do not disturb.' She didn't know that she wasn't allowed in the hut until she noticed it was too late.

Sesshōmaru growled and bared his fangs at her, making her almost drop the bucket of water. She set the bucket down as she slowly stepped back and out of the hut. She found Miroku and Sango over near a tree and went to them. They looked at her with worried eyes and they all hoped that Inuyasha would make it through. He has been the toughest out of all of them. So why chose now to be at the weakest? Oh, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he just died and was brought back to life. They had forgotten about that small detail for the moment.

Kagome worked on Sango first because she was the most delicate with the bleeding wounds that didn't seem to be stopping. Kagome wanted to ask about what was happening to Inuyasha but decided that it was better not to. She placed the towel on Sango's forehead and slowly took out the hydrogen peroxide and placed some of it on another towel. She placed it on Sango's arm and she almost screamed from the pain. After slowly cleaning the first wound, she moved on to the next and the next. As soon as she was done, she worked on Miroku and his gash. She did the same thing to him as with Sango, only this time it was on his head and it seemed to hurt ten times worse. That's when she tried to go back to the hut.

They watched her go back over to Kaede's hut and watched as she made her way back over to them. So, Sesshōmaru wasn't done yet. Kagome sat down on the grass and placed her hands over her face and cried. She may have cried for Inuyasha before, but she knew he would come out alive. Now, though, she didn't. She didn't know if he was going to live or die again. He was so weak. Miroku and Sango knew that Kagome wasn't going to be easy to heal because she saw Inuyasha die right in front of her and she couldn't do anything to help him. Stand there and wait for him to give her instructions is what he told her before going into the battle. Sure she cried before, but not like this. Now, they had to wait for Sesshōmaru to say if he will live or passed on again.

Sango made very small movements but she was able to go over to Kagome and place her head on her shoulder. Like Kagome, Sango did care for Inuyasha, even if he was a bastard but he made Kagome happy, sometimes. Kagome placed her head on Sango's head and cried even harder. She started saying something but they never caught it. She was shaking when Miroku seemed to notice this and went over to where Kaede was and asked if he could have a blanket. She found one near the hut, which they had to run from. The growling seemed to know exactly where someone was and if they got to close it, it would go off.

Miroku came back with two blankets and some water. He draped the blankets over the girls and sat down back in his spot. He leaned his head back and hit the tree, but not too hard. He closed his eyes and actually let a small tear fall from his eyes. It started to rain all of a sudden and they ran to take cover. Man that was a bad move. As soon as they went into the hut, the growling came again. "Milord, I'm sorry but it is raining and I don't want the girls to get sick," Miroku said as he bowed and waited for Sesshōmaru to at least move, which he didn't.

"I'm working. Go find somewhere else to stay. I'll get you in the morning," He commanded as he watched Lady Kaede take the people out and somewhere else. He went back to allowing his demonic aura to go into Inuyasha's wounds. He had too many people stop him, which made him start all over again. He continued as he noticed that there was another presence in the room. He looked up and saw Kagome sitting quietly in the corner looking at Inuyasha. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that she didn't listen to his words.

"Why didn't you listen?" he said as he placed his clawed hands on Inuyasha's chest, lightly. She looked up for a brief moment and then looked to the ground, thinking it was much more interesting. He didn't like her not answering but she was in pain and he didn't question her after that. For some odd reason, he let her stay in the hut as he worked on Inuyasha. She was quiet, so he was not bothered.

She eventually fell asleep with her head leaning on the wall. Sesshōmaru finished after multiple hours of working on Inuyasha. He walked to the door and saw that it was still raining, but lightly. He turned his gaze over to the girl in the corner. Then, he smelt salt. She was crying in her sleep? He thought for a minute if it was a good idea to wake her up. He didn't and instead, walked out of the hut. Kagome woke as she heard the slightest movement. She looked to see Inuyasha sleeping or she thought he was but he more looked like he was in a coma.

That's when she noticed that Sesshōmaru was no longer in the hut. She stood up and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, she saw Sesshōmaru about forty feet away looking up to the grey clouds. Was he sad? No, he couldn't be sad. It's Sesshōmaru for god sakes. He never shows any emotion to anyone. She got up her small amount of courage and started to walk over to him. He only turned slightly, making Kagome freeze in her tracks. He nodded slightly and walked away, Kagome following him. She thought that's what he meant when he turned away.

They walked for a couple of minutes in the rain. Just listening to the sound and sometimes looking up at the sad sky. He stopped, making Kagome almost run into him but she caught herself. She looked up to him as she tilted her head slightly. He didn't look at her but looked off into the distance. Kagome noticed that they were back at the battle site. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't notice that she was crying until she placed her hands on her face. Surprise was written on her face as she looked at her hands for a second until placing them back on, crying silently.

Sesshōmaru turned his direction towards her. "He is alive," He stated so plainly and watched her head come up. She had only been crying for maybe a couple seconds and her eyes were already red and puffy. She began to take deep breaths and exhaled them. She wiped her eyes but tears still fell. They were being uncontrollable.

"Thank… god…" her voice was very small yet again. This time she was crying tears of joy and not tears of sorrow but her question would make her cry more than ever. She didn't want to go against her gut but she did and she regretted it. "Is he going to live?"

He stared at her like he was studying her face. "I do not know," He responded as he started to walk back to the village.

"But… you have… to know. You're Sesshōmaru. You know everything…" she said as she whipped around to glare but she only got his back. He felt her glare and didn't care for it.

"Girl, I do not know everything." He turned around and saw all the hatred towards him. Why she hated him was another thing he did not know but he was sure that he was going to found out. She continued her pathetic glare. She was no longer crying but her eyes were holding back tears that she didn't notice.

"You bast—" she didn't get to finish as he cut her off.

"I have for the time being, save the pathetic hanyou from death and this is what I get out of it?" he growled and Kagome took a couple of feet backwards. She was not used to his temper. She was used to Inuyasha's and she somewhat thought that they had the same temper. Definitely not.

His eyes were near red. They kept on switching from gold to red and back again. He was really having trouble keeping his anger tight. He was supposed to be calm and cool but that now seemed to be going down the hill, wasn't it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was trying to deliberate on something but what that something was, Kagome didn't know. Kagome watched his face go back into his mask that he wore twenty four – seven.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked into Kagome's with anger. Why hasn't she at least apologized yet? Was it because she was too scared of what he would do next? Probably. He smirked which caused Kagome to take another step back. She was waiting for him to hurt her but that never happened as she noticed that he was waiting for something from her. What was it? She widened her eyes a little and quickly went to it.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. You're just trying to help." She bowed her head lightly and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. He watched her bow and respected her for noticing her mistake, if only for a little bit. She came back up with tears begging to come out but she held them in. He motioned her to follow as he led her back to the village.

When they reached the well, Sesshōmaru stopped. Kagome went ahead for a second and then turned around to look at him. She opened her mouth but closed it as soon as he began to talk. "Call for me in two weeks if he doesn't wake up," he said just as he turned in a different direction. Kagome reached out to stop him but he was too far away, so she called out to him.

"Wait! How do I call you?" she yelled but not too loud to hurt his ears. He stopped momentarily to gaze backwards as he said; "Find my aura." And then he left. Kagome stared at the spot that he was just at and smiled. She thanked him under her breath again and turned in the direction of the village. It was late and she needed to get to bed.

When she got there, she went to Kaede's hut and walked in. Inuyasha wasn't moving but he was at least breathing slowly. He really was hanging on for dear life, wasn't he? "I need for you to be awake. Please don't die." She whispered as she got out her sleeping bag and climbed in it. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning, Kagome woke with a start. She was sweating and breathing hard. It felt like she had just done a mile. She looked over to see Inuyasha. _'Good, he's safe,' _she thought as she realized that it was just a nightmare. She saw him die all over again in the most painful way. She got out of her sleeping bag and saw Sango standing in the doorway. "Where's Sesshōmaru?" she asked as she sat down near the sleeping Inuyasha.

"He left last night. He told me to find his aura if Inuyasha doesn't wake up in two weeks," She said as she went through her bag and found some ramen. She silently cried for a moment and then wiped her tears away to turn to Sango, who was smiling. "I'm happy that you're feeling better."

Sango nodded and then said, "Thanks. It was all you though. You made me feel better." She continued smiling as she made Kagome blush. Kagome placed the pan on the stove and then placed the water in it. Once the water was boiling, she opened the ramen and put it in the water. She then frowned and Sango took note. Kagome was definitely not doing well with the fact that Inuyasha might not wake up from this whole ordeal. She wasn't either but Kagome was way worse the Sango.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome said as she grabbed a bowl and placed some noodles in it. She then handed it to Sango, who took it and began eating.

"He and Shippo went to go find a hot spring. I said that they needed it. When they were done, they'd come here to look out for Inuyasha and we would go next." She silently ate as Kagome poured herself some ramen.

"It feels weird without Inuyasha talking," Kagome said as she put everything back in its place and began eating herself. Sango agreed with her. It was lonely without him and his loud mouth. This whole thing was going to make them suffer if he didn't wake up soon.

Miroku and Shippo soon entered the hut and the girls took off. They had a short bath and were back soon enough. They sat in silence. Some movement but not a lot. Shippo was coloring in his sketch book. Miroku was looking off into the distance. Sango was polishing her boomerang. And Kagome was looking at Inuyasha, hoping that he was going to wake soon.

This went on for two weeks. They would do that. Eat, bathe, and sit in silence for the two weeks. Miroku at one point said not to call Sesshōmaru that Inuyasha looked like he was going to wake up. So, Kagome didn't call him and took Miroku's feeling. They waited another week before noticing that he was indeed not waking up and they needed to act fast.

Kagome left the hut saying that she was going to go and find someone that would help in this situation. Maybe about ten minutes away from the village, she found a large rock. She sat on it and began meditating on it, concentrating on Sesshōmaru's aura. She found it and noticed that he was actually close to the village but pretty far.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sesshōmaru was looking out for Jakken and Rin when he felt something tugging at his youkai. He wanted to ignore it but then went it suddenly stopped; he began wondering what that was about. That's when he thought about what he had said to the young girl, just three weeks ago.

"Jakken, Rin. Go back to the castle. Now," He demanded as he turned to leave but was stopped by the imp.

"Milord, we just left the estate," He complained.

He glared at the toad and made him shut up immediately. Jakken went in one direction while Sesshōmaru went in the other. He was close to the village but he was a good twenty minutes away.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meanwhile, Kagome was meditating but was stopped shortly after when something started to talk to her. "Well, you're pretty far from the village, girl," He said as Kagome turned her head and saw one very handsome man. He was probably about six foot five. Long black silky hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail. He had one blue eye and one green eye. Kagome had never seen something so unique. He was very muscular with board shoulders and strong legs. He was wearing leather. Leather shirt, jacket, and pants. On his left hip was a sword and along his sash were smaller weapons. He looked like some assassin in the movies. "I have been ordered to kill anything that is in my way and you are unlucky. You are in my way." He grinned.

Kagome blinked. Did he just say that he was going to kill her? _'That can't good…' _she thought as she tried to get off the rock, only to be pinned down by the man. Her eyes widened. "Uh… get off me…?"

"My dear, why would I do that?" he smiled down to her. _'She's not bad looking… Where did that come from? Maybe it had to do with something with the fact that she had a great backside… Oh, great, I'm talking to myself…' _he thought as he then grinned at her.

"I was doing something." Her voice was now getting the courage to talk back to him. She did not like that he was on her person and she definitely didn't want him to be looking at her as he was now. What was she to do? She glared at him.

"What? Is that all you got? I'm a mass-murder and all you can do is come up with is a pathetic glare?" he laughed at her, which caused her to blush hard. He laughed harder when he noticed that she was blushing. He was having fun just sitting on her. She was no longer pinned but she wasn't able to get up though. "Man…" he got off of her.

Kagome stared. What just happened? "Wha…?" was all she could say. She was just too stunned to notice that he just got off of her and that she was still on the ground. "What? You're not going to get up?"

"I don't get it…" she said as she sat up. "Why did you not kill me?"

"I can't kill a pretty girl," He admitted as he watched her blush again. He thought it was kind of cute. She got back up on to her rock and glared at him.

"And yet, you're able to do so." A voice came from behind both of them and startled them. They looked behind them with a surprised look. "Lord Sesshōmaru!" Kagome and the man yelled together, only Kagome hurt the guy's ears but not Sesshōmaru's. She looked to the guy, who was looking back at her.

"You know him?" he asked with disbelief.

"Who doesn't?" she said back.

"Good point… besides that. How do you know him?" he looked at her as she smiled lightly. He didn't even know the girl and he already liked her. This is not going to end well.

"I should ask you the same thing." She raised her eyebrow as she looked over to the demon lord, who was looking at the like they were crazy, which was partly true. The guy glared at her and pointed to himself.

"I'm his personal assassin."

"Assassin? Lord Sesshōmaru's an assassin himself. Why would he need someone else to do his bidding?" she questioned as she looked between them, closely. The guy's shoulders slumped.

"I can't deal with this." He looked to his lord. "Lord Sesshōmaru, can you just kill her?"

"He's not going to kill me. I'm the one that called him here," she barked as he jumped away from her. He was startled that she could do that. He didn't know of a human that could bark…

"Why would Sesshōmaru… my bad, Lord Sesshōmaru, come to aid a human? I mean, I understand Rin. She's a child, but you, you… Who are you anyway?" he ranted somewhat and Sesshōmaru didn't like it one bit.

"Tai."

"Yes!" he looked to his lord, somewhat scared that he would do something to harm him. Even though he knew him personally, he knew of his temper and it wasn't the prettiest thing to be seen. Even if you're on his nice side… if he has a nice side, it's scarier than his temper.

"Silence." He looked to Kagome, who bowed her head in respect. He nodded back to her. "How is he?"

"He?" Tai asked as neither of them looked in his direction, though he did notice that the girl bent her head down as if something had gotten worse. Boy was he on the mark.

Sesshōmaru noted the silence she was giving him and then said, "Why did you wait an extra week?" She looked like she was trying to come up with something to say, trying to make sure that she doesn't saying anything wrong.

"Miroku thought that Inuyasha was looking like he was getting ready to wake up… but then that never happened and he's gotten worse." She let out a small sob. "Please! I'm sorry that I didn't come and get you… but please save him!"

Both men looked at her. One was really worried about the girl in front of him, while the other just nodded. "Tai take Kagome back to the village and prepare Inuyasha for his trip to my castle." Then Sesshōmaru left.

Tai looked at where his lord just left from and then turned back to Kagome. She had placed her head back down and was looking miserable. He wanted to comfort her for some strange reason but knew that that would probably be the stupidest thing for him to do, for he didn't know her.

"Come on; let's get you back to the village." He placed his hand in front of her to help her up but she didn't seem to notice because she just stood up and walked away from the spot. He followed her and they, together, slowly got to the village. He wanted to run but he wouldn't abandon her, for he knew that Lord Sesshōmaru would not be pleased if he did. They got to the village soon enough and he continued to follow Kagome because he didn't know where he was going, truth be told.

Kagome went into the hut where everyone was as they turned their attention to the people in the doorway. "Oh, Kagome? Did you find someone to help?" Sango said just as Tai came into the hut. Her question was answered quickly. Miroku looked to Kagome for an answer.

"He's Lord Sesshōmaru's personal assassin. He's going to take us to his lord's castle. We have to get ready," She said as she placed everything into her bag. Sango and Miroku picked up Inuyasha gently, as Sango called for Kilala to transform. She did and then they placed him on her with Sango holding him up. Miroku went to go find a horse. Kagome picked up the sleeping Shippo and put him on Kilala. Miroku came back riding a horse.

"Okay, Kagome? You riding with me?" he asked as she looked terrified to. "I'm not going to hurt you." She mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm not worried about that…' Miroku looked hurt and she ignored him.

"You're going to be riding me," Tai said as he came out of the hut but he wasn't himself. He was about a seven foot panther demon. His black coat was shimmering in the sunlight. Kagome just stared at him as he lowered himself to the ground so that Kagome could get on him. She looked at him like he was crazy, which he was but that was beside the point.

"Uh… did you just talk?" she asked as he nodded. He had a lot of patience but she was taking too long to hop aboard. Maybe she didn't understand that he would be taking her to the castle? He got up and grabbed the back of Kagome's shirt. She eeped. Making sure not to drop her, he placed her on his back.

"W-What are you doing?" she clung to him as he grinned but no one saw because of his black fur. He looked at the others as they nodded and they began to move. Kagome was scared that she was going to fall off. She wasn't afraid of heights but she sure was scared to be running along the ground with someone… or some animal that she just met about an hour ago. She would not let go of him under any circumstances.

About two hours later, they arrived at Lord Sesshōmaru's castle. Sesshōmaru, himself, was there to greet them, upon their arrival. He ordered Sango to bring Inuyasha and follow him. She did and she was led to the healer's room. Miroku set aside his horse and followed Sango. Tai transformed back into his human form after Kagome had gotten off of him.

She waited for Tai and he then led her to the room where everyone was. Kagome was afraid that something was going to happen while they were there. The healer apparently kicked everyone out so that he could find out what was wrong with Inuyasha. Sesshōmaru called for a servant to show everyone to their rooms while he went on with some business from the South.

Miroku and Shippo shared a room on the north wing on the castle while the girls shared a room in the south wing. Kagome looked at Sango as she slept. She was wiped out from the ride. They weren't allowed to stop incase matters got worse than they already were. Someone knocked on the door and Kagome stood up to answer it. She opened it and it was a man.

He was wearing a blue uwagi with a white sash and blue hakama with black trimming at the bottom. For some odd reason, Kagome was able to notice that. He had a sword on his left hip. He had long silky black hair just like Tai's only he didn't have his up in a ponytail. He had beautiful purple eyes with golden spackles. He really was a site to see. "Uh… This isn't Master Miroku's and Master Shippo's room is it?"

Kagome shook her head as he blushed. "No, they're on the other side of the castle." He bowed and was about to leave but Tai stopped him. He looked at him then to Kagome, who was about to close the door and stopped her.

"Sai, what the hell are you doing here?" Tai questioned as Kagome answered for Sai.

"He was looking for Miroku and Shippo." Tai sighed as he smacked his face.

As he slid his hand down his face, he began talking. "Did Lord Sesshōmaru tell you go look for them?" Sai nodded. "Is he in his study?" Sai nodded again. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Brother, don't."

Kagome's mouth dropped. So they were brothers? Very hot brothers at that… "He's still keeping you as a slave, isn't he?" Sai looked at the ground. "Please don't be mad at me, brother."

"I'm not mad at you—" he got cut off by Kagome, who he forgot was there.

"Sesshōmaru has slaves?"

"No, he has one slave. And the one slave happens to be my brother." He turned to Sai. "Why haven't you been moved up?" Sai kept quite. He didn't know what to say. What was he _supposed_ to say?

Tai left and ran right into the bastard. "You! Why haven't you moved my brother up?" Sesshōmaru stared at him. He was still going on about this nonsense? "I knew you were a bastard but this beats everything I thought you weren't! Move him up or I will leave." Kagome rushed over to Tai and grabbed him by the arm. He threw her off of him and she collided into the wall, knocking her out.

Tai's eyes looked over to her. "Fuck. Oh well, you are a bastard and I _will _leave if you do not do something." He left as he went downstairs, cursing all the way. Sai ran over to Kagome to make sure that she was a least breathing, which she was. That was a good thing.

"Sai," The demon lord called as the poor thing scurried to him and bowed to him. "Get up." He did as he was told. "You do not like being a slave?" Sai shook his head. At least Sesshōmaru was getting a straight answer from the panther demon and he would always respect someone that gave him a straight answer.

"Do you want to be moved up?"

Sai nodded and stood up straight to look Sesshōmaru in the eye. "I would like to be moved up, milord." He had so much confidence in his voice. This was the first time that he actually had guts to talk to his lord and most likely his last.

"What do you want to be?"

Sai thought for a moment. "I want to be—" he pointed to the girl on the floor. "Her personal guard and friend, milord."

Sesshōmaru nodded and said, "Then you shall be. Place her in the tower. You may guard her there." That's when he turned and left. Sai stood there stunned. Sesshōmaru actually moved him up. _'Wow… Wait a minute, the tower? Why there? I thought that that was for the mate-to-be… maybe I was wrong… or not…'_ Sai moved over to the young girl and picked her up into his arms. He then took her to the tower.

When he got up there, there was Tatsuya and Arashi, the two top guards in the castle. They looked at him and nodded, letting him into the room. He didn't understand why Sesshōmaru would place the young girl in the tower and he was about to go say something about it but he didn't have any more courage… _'I'm such a chicken…_' he thought as he placed Kagome on the bed and covered her up with the sheet.

He walked out of the room and looked at the guards. They looked at him and glared. "What is a slave boy doing up here?" Arashi asked as he started to circle Sai. Tatsuya watched as Arashi slammed his sword into Sai's arm and he yelled out in pain. He fell onto the floor. "What's wrong? You don't know how to fight?" he laughed as he slammed his sword into Sai's other arm.

"What's going on here?" the girl asked as she walked out of the door. They looked at her with eyes saying 'I didn't do anything…' She looked over to Sai and ran to him. "Oh… my… god… Are you okay?" she asked as she continued to look at him. She then looked up to the people that were standing over them. "Who did this?"

They kept quiet as she began to glow a white color. Their eyes widened as she said again, "Who. Did. This?" she growled loud enough that the guy admitted immediately.

"I did… I'm sorry… I think…"

"You think? You think! You should not pick on people that haven't down anything to you, you bastard!" the guy's shoulders shuddered. He didn't feel bad because that was what Sai deserved, or so he thought. Kagome's eyes held so much anger and she thought that she was going to explode.

"He _has_ done something wrong!" Arashi yelled as he placed his sword to Kagome's neck. "You wouldn't understand." He growled but another growl over-powered his and he stopped what he was about to do to Kagome. Arashi looked behind Kagome and placed his sword on his hip. He bowed. Kagome did the same thing and looked over her shoulder to see to Sesshōmaru, standing there, looking like he was about to kill something.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

No one answered. He growled and Tatsuya bowed and said, "Arashi started this mess." Arashi glared at her and back to his lord, who was giving him one very intense glare. He shivered and looked to the girl, who was tending Sai. Was he jealous of her?

"Arashi, come with me," Sesshōmaru said as he turned and left, with Arashi slowly following behind him. Kagome watched them go and helped up Sai. Tatsuya left without anyone seeing.

"Do they always do this to you?" she asked as he slowly nodded and looked away. She couldn't believe that something like this would ever happen. Sai looked at the stairs and then up to Kagome, who was looking at him with worry in her eyes. "Why didn't you just tell Sesshōmaru that this was happening?"

"Probably because I'm a huge chicken. I've never had the guts to stand or even talk to him. And I'm weak. What am I supposed to do?" he explained as he leaned on Kagome and they began walking down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, they saw Arashi at the doorway with Tatsuya next to him.

Kagome glared at both of them, sending shivers down their spines. Arashi opened his mouth to say something but Kagome shook her head. She didn't want him to be talking at all and she sure wasn't going to let him. Sai, with one of his injured arm, placed it on Kagome's left shoulder. When she looked at him, he said, "Let him talk." His voice was low but Kagome was able to catch what he said.

"Why?" she didn't like the fact that he wanted Arashi to talk. Sai ignored her for the time being and nodded to Arashi to began talking before it was too late or Kagome started something up to get them all in trouble.

"I'm sorry for what I did but please beg Lord Sesshōmaru to keep me here. I don't want to leave. I've got nowhere to go. Please…" he placed his hands on his face and sighed, deeply. He really didn't want to leave but somehow even if they did ask Lord Sesshōmaru to keep him, it wouldn't be easy. Convincing a demon lord. Hmm… how would they do that?

Kagome glared at the floor and started thinking of reason to let him stay. Though she was debating on hurting him at some point, she looked up to him and he looked back just as Sesshōmaru, gracefully walked into the room. They all turned their attention to him as he nodded to them. He gazed over to Arashi and glared. That's when they all heard a sigh and turned over to Kagome.

"Let him stay," She said as Arashi's eyes grew. She actually considered him staying? Wow, the world is full of surprises. At least in his eyes. He continued to look back and forth between both of them. He was wondering what they were saying to each other. "Sai forgave him. I don't though. I don't like it when a friend of mine is hurt."

"If you do not like it when someone is hurt, then why do you ask them to stay?"

Was it that hard to understand? Three little words? Okay, maybe to Sesshōmaru but to others? Kagome glanced at the demon lord, whose gaze was at Arashi, who was looking at them with his mouth opened. "Let. Him. Stay." She was not happy and was annoyed that Sesshōmaru hasn't agreed, which she was happy about but still. She needed him to say yes so that she could get away and help Sai with his wounds. Though he is a demon and demons heal faster than humans.

"Do not talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you however I like." She glared at him as he glared back. Everyone had to stand back because power was rolling off of them in waves. Another presence came into the room, which stopped the glaring fight, thankfully. When they looked over to the person, it was the healer.

"He is awake," He said as Kagome's mouth dropped open. Was what he saying true? Inuyasha was awake? He was finally awake? They wouldn't be playing tricks on her, would they? No, they don't do tricks… right?

"What… did you say?" her voice was low and if one weren't a demon, then one would not have heard what she asked.

"He is awake. I would like you to come and see him. Please follow me," The healer said as Kagome slowly followed him to a room with beds and only one person on a bed. On the bed was Inuyasha.

Kagome then ran to the side of the bed and looked at Inuyasha. He looked up to her and smiled. "You're… awake. Oh, thank god." She hugged him and he blushed. He was as confused as to why she hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said as she pulled apart from him. She looked into his caring eyes. Wait… caring? What was going on? "But… I do not understand who you are?" he asked as he slowly sat up. He watched as the girl's eyes became filled with tears. Did he do something wrong? "Are you okay?" this time, he asked.

"I'm Kagome and I'm fine." She bowed her head and left the room. Inuyasha turned his attention to his brother. "Brother, I'm confused. What happened?" Since when did Inuyasha call him brother? Or use grammar…?

Just then, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Tai rushed into the room to see Inuyasha awake and alert.

"Do you know these people?" Sesshōmaru questioned as he looked over to his brother's companions. Inuyasha switched his gaze over to the people that just walked in. He looked over all of them and smiled, which caught everyone, including Sesshōmaru, off guard. Since when has Inuyasha ever smiled?

"Yes, of course. But I do not know the young girl that hugged me. Brother, do you know her?" he asked as Sesshōmaru nodded. Miroku and Sango's jaws dropped. They finally understood what was happening.

Inuyasha had lost all his memory of Kagome.

Okay, so that's the first chapter and I hope that all of you liked it. Tell me what you think of it^^

I still have so much more in my head and I can't type that fast. Second chapter will be up sometime at the end on school. June 15th or June 16th. Somewhere there.

ShippoV


	2. Sorrow, Laughter, and Misery

A/N: I feel bad that I wasn't able to upload this chapter in June. I was distracted that it was summer… but who wouldn't be? So six months later… I'm finished.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Plot and OC's belong to me.

Lost Memory

Chapter 2

Sorrow, Laughter, and Misery

She sat on the bed as she cried silently in the dark room. Her eyes were blurry as she placed her head down on the pillow. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha had completely forgotten her. She tried not to believe it but as more and more tears started falling down her cheeks, it was becoming harder. She leaned into her pillow and turned her attention to the wall. She heard footsteps downstairs and frowned. What she needed was comfort and no one was here to give it to her.

That's when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't look towards it but low 'come in' escaped her lips. She placed her head further into the pillow as she felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." It was a female's voice. As to whose it was, Kagome didn't know. But when the female placed her hand on Kagome's cheek, Kagome jumped up to smack the hand away from her. She heard a small gasp and turned to see who the person was Sango, holding her hand against her chest.

"I'm sorry… I—" Sango placed her pointer finger on Kagome's mouth to make her quiet. Why didn't she want Kagome to talk? Kagome's eyes lowered as more tears decided to come down and onto her shirt. Sango placed her hands on Kagome and pulled her into a hug. Kagome cried on Sango as someone else knocked on the door. Sango turned her head as she said 'come in.'

Tai, Sai, and Arashi walked into the room with worried eyes. Sango nodded as they walked further into the room.

"Lord Sesshōmaru said that he'd be up soon," Tai said as he looked at the girl crying on Sango's chest. His eyes told Sango to tell him how she was. When she didn't respond, he looked at her and then to Sai.

"She's not doing well," Sango quietly said as she placed Kagome down on her pillow and placed a sheet over her to keep her warm. She had fallen asleep with tears stained to her cheeks. Tai nodded and walked over to where Arashi was. Sai pulled over a chair and sat down.

"I'm Kagome's guard. So don't worry about anything. You go have a rest and I'll take care of her." He smiled as he patted Sango on her shoulder. She nodded lightly and left after looking at Kagome one last time before she left. She frowned as she remembered something that Sesshōmaru had said before she came up to Kagome's room.

-Flashback of twenty minutes ago-

_Sango was the first to recover after the stunning information. "Inuyasha, you really don't remember?" she said as she watched him nod his head and look over to Sesshōmaru. "Okay… then can you tell me why you're acting so close with your brother?" Inuyasha looked to the girl with his eyebrow raised. _

"_He's my brother. Why would I not be close to him?" Why was it so hard for them to understand?_

"_Inuyasha, you hate your brother," Miroku stated as he recovered. Truthfully, he hadn't recovered from when Inuyasha smiled._

"_What? I don't hate him. I never have." Inuyasha blinked as he looked over to his brother for an answer. When he didn't say anything, he got very confused. He didn't understand why they said that he hated his brother. "Why do you keep saying that I hate him?"_

"_What __**do**__ you remember, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she sat down on the side of the bed. She had on a worried look on. Then again, so did everyone else, except for Sesshōmaru._

"_I remember fighting Kanna but after that, everything's a blur," He said as he sat up on the bed. He placed his hand on his head as he looked to the people in the room. _

_Sango felt so bad for Kagome when Sesshōmaru stepped up to the bed. She looked at him with another worried look. He thought nothing of it. _

"_You don't remember anything after Kanna; you don't remember your friend and you think you're okay with me?" he said in a serious tone with a bored expression on his face. He shook his head and told Sango to follow him. She listened and walked out of the healer's room._

"_Yes?" she asked as he brought her into the guest area. She looked around to get to know her surroundings. The room literally had nothing in there. The room was white with nothing in it. She thought that the room was creepy. "What are we going to do about Kagome?"_

_Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes as he placed his attention to the ground for a moment, and then looked back up to Sango. "I believe that you should leave." Sango's face expression changed dramatically. What did he just say?_

"_What? What about Kagome? You didn't answer me!" she was not happy. _

"_You should leave and leave your friend here for the time being," He said and then added, "Try to get Inuyasha to remember her. If he can't, then don't come back." That had been the most she's ever heard him say and one of the things that she never wanted to hear._

"_You want me to leave Kagome here? Why the hell would you want me to do that?" she yelled at him as he glared. She was afraid when he glared but she was a demon slayer, so she had to be strong when around a strong demon. Though she would never harm him, seeing as he could kill her within in seconds._

"_Yes," Was all he said as he placed his hand on what looked to be a door knob. A door opened and she was left to be alone. She was mad but she didn't know how to break the news to Kagome or anyone for that fact. She was supposed to go up to her, tell her that they are leaving and won't be back until Inuyasha remembers? Yeah, that would go well._

_She was her best friend. Friends shouldn't do that to other friends. She felt so bad. She sighed and silently cried for a moment. She collected herself as she made her way to Kagome's room. _

-End of Flashback-

Sango turned around with tears in her eyes. She made her way back to the healer's room where Miroku and Inuyasha were. She really didn't know if she could handle telling them that they had to leave. Miroku might understand from Sesshōmaru's point of view, but what of Inuyasha? He would not accept staying with them when he wanted to be around his brother, which was going to take some time to get used to. She sighed as she walked into the room.

Miroku turned around to see Sango. His expression changed terribly. He knew that something was up. She didn't come back to the room after Sesshōmaru had asked to talk to her. Something happened that made Sango cry. He didn't like it when his friends cried because he didn't know what to do or how to help them through what was happening to them.

"Is there something that you want to say, Sango?" Miroku asked as he walked over to Sango and placed a hand on her shoulder. What he wasn't expecting was her too turn and leaned into him. She cried hard. All he could do was hold her. Yep, something terrible happened.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku and wondered what happened. He knew that he was going to find out soon enough but he was having a hard time waiting for that time to come. Inuyasha sighed, which got both of them to look at him. He shifted his eyes.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at her. When she picked herself up off of Miroku to look at him, her eyes were red and puffy. He didn't really remember how to respond to someone that was crying because in his past, he had always been the one crying.

Sango walked over to the bed and sat down. She wiped away her tears as some escaped, which were then taken care of by Miroku. "Thanks," She said as she took in a deep breath. She let it out and looked to mostly Inuyasha, but Miroku was able to hear, so it was okay.

"Your brother has asked us to leave. He wants us to take you, so that you can regain your memory," She said in one breath. She was crying again as she heard Inuyasha growl. That was not a good sign. She looked up to him.

"Why the hell would he do that? Does he not care for me? I am not leaving!" Inuyasha growled as he said that and looked at Sango straight in the eye. She was expecting this but she was not expecting him to place of the blame on her. This made her feel worse. She looked to the ground for comfort, which didn't help.

"I understand. When do we get moving?" Miroku asked as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Surprisingly, that seemed to calm him down a lot. Miroku then turned his gaze to Sango, who hadn't looked up from the ground yet. He knew that she was in a bad state and truthfully, he didn't know how to make it better. Sango was like Kagome's other half. If she wasn't near her, all hell would break loose. There had to be something to make Sango feel somewhat better.

"I don't know. Sesshōmaru never really said when we had to leave," Sango said as she looked up to Miroku but what caught her attention was Sesshōmaru. She turned her head to face him, which got Miroku to turn around. He was caught off guard to see him there.

"Sesshōmaru! You can't make me leave with them! I want to stay here with you," Inuyasha yelled at his brother. He definitely didn't want to go if he was saying things like that to his brother. Inuyasha likes Sesshōmaru and doesn't remember Kagome. Man that was crazy. How the hell were they supposed to get Inuyasha to remember what happened, who he hated, and who he loved?

"You are to go with them. That's final," He sternly said which got Inuyasha to listen. He was not used to Inuyasha just listening to him. He normally put up a fight then again, Inuyasha wasn't normal as of right now. He turned to the monk. "You are to make sure that he leaves."

Miroku nodded. "When do you want us to leave, Lord Sesshōmaru?"

"You will leave by night. No one will be able to see you." He turned and walked away from them. He remembered that he had told Tai that he was to be up soon. That didn't happen.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Tai had only met Kagome sometime this morning and now he was terribly worried that something may happen that will change her forever. Sai was the same way. He didn't want her to be sad. They had to think of something to help her feel better but what?

Arashi was next to the door when it opened. His gaze turned to the figure in the doorway. His lord glared at him as he stepped further into the room. Tai and Sai bowed as they then looked to Kagome, who had yet to wake up. They didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad. That was most likely a bad thing.

He told Tai and Arashi to go make sure that Kagome's companions were leaving in one hour. Tai and Arashi bowed and left. He then told Sai to go guard Kagome's door. He bowed and left.

Sesshōmaru sat down where Sai had been sitting to watch over Kagome. He had been impressed when she fought against Naraku. She was able to understand the importance of the battle, which is why they won and Naraku didn't. She also listened to what he had to say… even if he talked just by looking at her.

He watched her sleep as he took out the jewel. The bright purple sphere shone in the darkened room, lighting up his face. Thankfully the light didn't wake Kagome up. '_So, this is what they have been looking for after four years…'_ he thought as he then placed the jewel back into his pocket.

He placed his head down and went into a light sleep.

About three hours later, it was night by the time Kagome woke up. She was taken back when she opened her eyes to see a sleeping Sesshōmaru. She didn't even know that he _did_ sleep. She decided to poke him. That didn't wake him up but he did move. She brought her hand back quickly.

This time, she nudged him. That woke him up. He glared at her with red intense eyes, which made her jump away from him. She moved to the other side of the bed. He looked around the room.

Kagome made no movement or sound as he stood up. She watched him walk to the door. He opened it for a moment then shut it. He turned around to her, making her jump. He grinned.

No one said anything for the longest time. Sesshōmaru was the first to say something. "There is food downstairs if you want it. After that, you are to go back to bed." And with that taken care of, he walked out of the room as Sai walked in.

"Sai!" she yelled as she got up off the bed and ran to hug him. He was startled and was blushing like crazy. No one has ever hugged him before, not even his brother. She let him go as she looked up to him.

"Um… uh…" he didn't know what to say. He walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat in it. Kagome walked over to him and sat in front of him on the bed. He shifted his eyes.

Kagome smiled, which made him blush a little more. "So, what do you think we should do?" she was feeling so much better then this morning. "How is Inuyasha?"

Sai's eyes widened slightly but he collected himself and turned his head to his right. She tilted her head in confusion. "He's okay but I don't understand what you mean by 'what we should do?'" he answered. He knew that Sesshōmaru didn't tell her yet about her companions leaving. He really didn't want to say something but he didn't want to keep anything from her either.

"Well, while Inuyasha is in the healer's room for the time being, maybe we can do something."

"Kagome, its night. Everyone is going to sleep except the guards and possibly Sesshōmaru but they have to be alert if anything happens. So they can't be of any help." Kagome's face dropped. Sai smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek, which she leaned into. "I'll go get some food for you." He got up and walked out of the room.

Kagome watched him go and looked to the bed. She played with her fingers for a little while as she decided to get up. She walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. She gasped. She was not expecting to see the moon. It was huge, at least in her eyes. She smiled to herself.

She left the balcony doors opened to let the cold breeze come into the room as she walked over to the closet. Her eyes became like saucers as she looked into the walk-in closet. Her lips made a 'o' shape as she walked into the closet further. Her head was turning like crazy. When she finally stopped moving, her eyes caught a dress. She moved some clothes to get to the dress. Out she pulled a midnight blue kimono. She gasped again.

Whenever Kagome moved, the sparkles on the kimono, moved too. At the bottom of the kimono, was a dark purple sakura blossom. It was very hard to see because of how small it was.

She placed the dress over her body and looked in the mirror. '_It's so beautiful,'_ She thought as she decided to try it on. Once she had it on, she looked into the mirror again but this time she screamed. She turned around to see Sesshōmaru, standing there looking extremely angry. "Uh… hi?"

He narrowed his eyes as he circled her. Kagome wasn't happy anymore, she was terrified. "Where did you find this?" he touched the fabric tightly as he continued to glare at her. "Why do you have this?" he angrily said. He didn't like someone touching something of his.

Kagome couldn't say anything. She was too stunned. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Sesshōmaru grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up off the ground. She cringed as she slowly let out tears. As they fell, he grabbed tighter. "Tell me!"

"I'm sorry… I thought that… the kimonos were okay… to touch," She said as she trembled. He let her go for a moment as he then began to pace around the room. She grabbed her head and rubbed. She tried to make the pain go away but of course it wouldn't.

"That… particular kimono… hasn't been touched since… my mother died," He admitted ever so quietly as he walked over to the door. Kagome knew that he had said something but he was too quiet for her to hear him. "Put it back where you found it." He left shaking his head.

Kagome fell to the ground, crying. She quickly and gently took off the kimono and placed it back in the closet as she slowly placed her clothes back on. She cried as she made her way over to the bed. About ten minutes after Sesshōmaru left, Sai came into the room. He almost dropped the tray that had food on it, on the floor. He quickly walked over to the bed and placed the tray down.

"What happened?" he questioned as he wiped away her tears. He didn't see anyone come out of her room or hear anyone go in. He didn't understand.

"S-Ses-Sesshōmaru… came in… and yelled at me… because I was wearing… a dress he wasn't okay with…" she stumbled over her words as she hugged herself. She hugged her legs, along with the covers that were covering her.

"What did he do?"

"Yelled and… pulled my hair…" Sai patted her head as she twitched. So, it still hurt. He sighed. He only knew her for a little over a day and he was already very protective of her. He didn't want her hurt and especially not by Sesshōmaru.

"I'll be right back. Please eat," He said as he stood up and walked out of the room again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He couldn't believe that she had gotten him that angry. Though that dress was his mother's, so maybe that triggered it. He knew that there was more to it. He also knew that he probably should've not hurt her. He punched the wall and made an indent just as Sai walked into the room looking like he could kill something.

Sesshōmaru growled loudly as a warning to leave immediately, which Sai didn't listen to. "I will kill you if you don't leave, Sai." He growled louder as Sai walked over to him. He wasn't kidding around, though he never was the type to kid around. _'Bastard,'_ He thought as he glanced down at him.

"Yes because of course Kagome will let you." That made him even angrier. Sesshōmaru sliced Sai across the face as blood went everywhere. Sai's face was extremely torn up. Flesh was falling off as he fell to the floor. He took his last breath and passed away. Sesshōmaru's eyes were blood red. His claws had Sai's blood on them. He slowly walked over to his balcony and looked to the full moon, blooding dripping on the side.

The smell of blood filled the area real quick. Suddenly, Tai, Arashi, and Kagome ran into the room. Kagome screamed as she saw Sai, dead, on the floor. Tai's expression was surprising calm. She ran over to Sai's body, placed her head on his chest, and cried like no tomorrow. What she did next was very surprising and no one was expecting it. She stood up, matched over to Sesshōmaru, stood in front of him, and slapped him in the face. Tai swiftly grabbed Kagome and placed her behind him.

Kagome, apparently, did not note that his eyes were red when she slapped him. He turned around to face them, which is how and why they were able to figure out what happened. This made Sesshōmaru even angrier, worse than before.

She tried to believe that Sai wasn't dead. First Inuyasha, then Sai. She needed a break!

"Why? Why did you kill him? He didn't do anything to you," Tai said in a semi-calm voice. He wasn't mad? Kagome thought that family would be at least be extremely angered or sadden that a family member died.

He still wasn't himself, so he wasn't able to answer Tai. Kagome knew that he wouldn't be able to remember why he went crazy and she did feel a little sorry for him. She didn't really know Sesshōmaru, so maybe she knew in the back of her mind that he might remember. He wasn't like Inuyasha.

He started to look around the room. They then noticed that he started moving closer to them. Tai back up with Kagome moving behind him, so that he wouldn't fall. Sesshōmaru looked down to the dead Sai and stayed hovering over him for a while until he placed his hand over his sword. He unsheathed it and placed it over the dead body. He waited till the little demons appeared to slice them away. That was when he put the sword back into its place and decided that it was time to leave. He disappeared into the night.

Someone coughed as Tai and Kagome looked over their shoulders to see Sai, sitting up holding his face. The first thing that Kagome did was go over and hug him. She has been doing that a lot lately. The next thing that she did was help him up.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He finally was able to calm down when he got outside. He couldn't believe that he killed someone in his castle even though he revived them. He couldn't remember when the last time that had happened. Perhaps when his father was still around? He didn't remember why he did what he did but, knew that if he wasn't angry with Kagome, that none of this would have ever happened. He then realized something._ 'So, it was her fault? How did she even find that dress?'_ he thought as he walked up to the edge of the forest. He took a deep breath in, smelling all the animals and water that was nearby. The smell of pine was the strongest and one of the things that he liked about living in the West.

He decided to go into the forest. He really needed time to think without any distractions. He was remembering when his mother used to bring him into the forest to teach him how to concentrate when something was bothering him. He was glad that she taught him that because he knew that his father had been way to busy to do anything with the wars that were going on to spend time with his son.

He sighed. He fixed his gaze to the sky. The moon, shining in his face as though it was mocking him. His eyes looked straight ahead to the lake. The moon's manifestation shone on the small waves. There was a light breeze, making his hair wave in the air. He walked over to his spot next to the lake.

There was a large rock next to the lake but also near a tree, which provided shade. He placed himself up on the rock and began to mediate.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Remind me never to come into this room while Sesshōmaru is in here." Sai said as he looked to his brother. He watched Tai go over to the window in the room and look up. Kagome walked over to him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as he pointed to the sky. She looked up, saw the moon, and noted how it was bigger than the last time she saw it.

"You think he was angered by the moon?" Tai questioned as he looked down to Kagome, who shook her head for 'no.' He tilted his head in confusion.

"No, Sesshōmaru isn't angered by the moon. That's only for Inuyasha. He's the one that changes on a new moon and transforms on a full moon." She covered her mouth, realizing that she just let out his secret. "Uh… you heard nothing."

"Wait, what? Inuyasha transforms?" Tai asked as he narrowed his eyes as though he didn't believe her.

Kagome shook her head, saying that she wasn't going to answer him. She couldn't believe herself. She promised Inuyasha that she would never let that come out. She closed her eyes and began to think of someway to change the topic. She couldn't think of anything.

Tai eyed her, which made her gulp. "Okay, if you're not going to tell me, then maybe I can get Sesshōmaru to say something."

"Why would he say anything to _you_?" she emphasized 'you' as though to say 'Why are you so special?' Tai was taken back when she said that. He didn't really know if Sesshōmaru would say anything but knowing him as well as he did, he knew that he wouldn't. He'd have to be in a really good mood though then again, it _was_ about Inuyasha.

Sai looked to Kagome as she grinned. "I know Sesshōmaru like the back of my hand," Tai said and he truly didn't want to talk about this but he knew that Kagome had let something slip and he wanted to know why.

"Like that's going to help you. It doesn't matter if you know him personally. It matters if you can actually get him to talk," Kagome said as she walked back over to the window. Tai growled as he clutched his fists and glared at Kagome back. She turned around suddenly happy. "Let's go see Inuyasha."

Sai and Tai looked at each other, nervously, which Kagome caught. They looked back to her and rubbed their heads. "What's wrong?" she didn't like how they were acting. What were they hiding? And why were they hiding it?

"Uh… You know, why don't you see Inuyasha tomorrow?" Tai said as he crossed his arms over his chest. This time, it was Kagome's turn to narrow her eyes. She didn't like were this was going.

"What happened to Inuyasha?"

"Uh… Sesshōmaru can tell you." Sai was playing with his fingers like a nervous habit. Kagome's expression changed to worry and then to unhappiness.

"I don't want Sesshōmaru to tell me. I want one of you to say something before I hurt both of you." She definitely was not happy. She glared at them as they swallowed hard. "Now."

"It's Sesshōmaru's fault. Please don't let us be the one to tell you," Sai said as he placed his head down. He thought that the floor was way more interesting and thought that he could get out of talking.

"Sai… please. What happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

"Please don't be mad at us," Tai finally spoke up.

"I promise I won't be mad at either of you. I promise that I'll be angry at Sesshōmaru if it really is his fault."

"Inuyasha's not here. Neither are your friends are. They left a couple of hours ago." Sai didn't want to see her like this. Neither did Tai, but what were they supposed to do? None could think of anything as they watched Kagome's face drop.

"Wha…what?" Now she voice was a whisper. Her mouth opened to say something but nothing ever came out. She was speechless. Why would Sesshōmaru do something like this? Why would he be so mean to not say something to her? Why didn't she go with them? She had an idea. She was going to lock herself in her room and not come out until Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were back.

She then ran away from Tai and Sai and dashed towards her room. She placed a barrier up over the door, making it so that no one could come in. She also placed another barrier up where the balcony door was. She walked slowly over to her bed and sat down to cry. She now hated Sesshōmaru with a passion. She would never talk to him again or so she thought.

Tai looked to his brother, who looked as though he had just seen a ghost. He didn't but he noted that he was just really worried about Kagome. They decided to go after her but when they got there; they were thrown back by the barrier. Sai landed on Tai. He helped him up and dusted himself off.

"What happened?" Sai asked as he looked closer and saw a small transparent barrier. "Why is there a barrier here?" Kagome was going to lock herself in there for how long? That didn't sound like a good idea. What was he to do? He was supposed to be protecting her and now he can't.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

About two hours of mediating, Sesshōmaru decided that it was time to go back in. He went through the back way. He went up three flights of stairs and started to walk down the long hallway. He saw Tai and Sai standing next to a door and raised his eyebrow as he came to a stop. They turned to their lord and bowed but as they came up, he smelt both their nervousness. He thought that that was weird because he doesn't remember them ever being nervous around him.

"Nervous, are we?" he said with a hint of entertainment. Tai looked to his brother, the same time Sai looked at him and they both looked back to Sesshōmaru.

"We have a problem," Sai said as he was hit by Tai. "What'cha do that for?"

"Don't tell him. That just makes everything worst," Tai said as that got Sesshōmaru's curiosity higher. Sai opened his mouth but Tai stopped him. "He doesn't need to know everything."

"Yes but… What if she doesn't come out? What about food?" Tai placed his hand on his face and let it slide down.

"Sai, you are an idiot. I said not to say anything and yet you still don't listen to me…" Tai's lip twitched. _'Why me? Why am I related to an idiot?'_ he thought as he looked to Lord Sesshōmaru, who looked somewhat confused yet really annoyed. Sai was having a hard time keeping quiet. He only kept quiet because he didn't want his brother to hit him again.

"Tell me before I throw both of you out of my castle," Sesshōmaru sternly said as he glared at both of them. Tai thought nothing of it but Sai was a different story. He opened his mouth and spilled everything to Sesshōmaru.

"We told Kagome that Inuyasha and her friends aren't here but because we said that… she locked herself in her room. She also placed a barrier up so that no one can come in. Oh! And she no longer wants anything to do with you." He finished as Tai looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. Didn't he just tell him not to say anything?

Sesshōmaru made no sound of movement. He was silent for the longest time before he blinked and fixed his eyes on Kagome's door. He pushed passed Tai and Sai and placed his hand on the door knob. What surprised both the panther demons was that the barrier didn't send him flying like it did with them. Maybe it was because Sesshōmaru was much stronger than them. He turned the knob but it was locked from the inside.

Sesshōmaru sighed as he took a step backwards. He bent his head down for a moment then looked back up very determined. He brought his leg up and kicked it at the door, which then broke and flew through the room. Thankfully Kagome wasn't walking across the room, otherwise she would've been pinned to the wall and probably dead.

Okay, so I'm done with the second chapter as of right now. I had been using a laptop and the 'K' button wasn't working that well, but I'll make sure that the third chapter is longer. I promise.

Please comment.

ShippoV


	3. Torture, Kindness, and Fearfulness

A/N: Hi there. So, because I loved my reviews so much, I am working on the third chapter of 'Lost Memory.' I really hope it turns out okay because this would be the first story that has more than two chapters… -_- I really need to work on making that better…

So here is the third chapter. Hope that you guys like it ^w^

Lost Memory

Chapter Three

Torture, Kindness, and Fearfulness

"I don't understand. Why did he make us leave? I thought that my brother loved me," Said the half-demon as he walked ahead of the group. He just couldn't grasp the fact the Sesshōmaru had kicked him out of the castle. He lived there so why did he just throw him and his friends out like they were nothing?

Miroku stared at Inuyasha's back for the longest time as he tried to calm down from laughing and before he considered answering. "Inuyasha, please understand that your brother doesn't like you. I thought that you knew that? Oh, wait! You don't have your memory of that…" he said as he whispered that last part to himself but sadly Inuyasha heard him. He had forgotten about the fact that demons have good hearing.

"Why do you keep saying that? I don't hate my brother and he doesn't hate me," He said with so much confidence. This really was going to be a challenge to get him to remember, wasn't it?

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked as he turned around so that he was walking backwards. His eyes looked into hers with confusion. "You really don't remember Kagome?" Sango didn't like this. She didn't like that Sesshōmaru made them leave and she really didn't like that he made them leave without Kagome. How could he do that? If Inuyasha didn't remember… they weren't allowed to come back, which would mean that Kagome would never come back and be with them?

"Who?" That answered her question. She frowned a little as she kept on walking. She petted Kilala on her head as Sango went into deep thought. She was trying to think of a way to get him to remember but all she could come up with was nothing, so that didn't help her at all.

"Kagome? You know, the girl that hugged you?" Miroku said as he walked up to Sango and placed a hand on her shoulder to make her know that he was there for her. She smiled a little and looked back down to the ground.

Inuyasha titled his head in confusion. He thought for a minute to see if he remembers who they were talking about. Truthfully, he didn't remember anything. He knew that there was something missing but he also knew that it had nothing to do with a girl. He only wanted to know why his brother kicked him out.

"Don't you think that it would be a better idea if Kagome was near Inuyasha?" asked the young fox-demon as he hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. He placed himself so that his feet hung down. He thought that it was a good idea and Kagome would be able to be with him. He really did miss her even if he had just seen her this morning.

Miroku turned his head to the fox and gave a sad smile. Shippo was young, so he wouldn't understand the situation. "Shippo, Lord Sesshōmaru told us that we aren't to come back until Inuyasha remembers and if he doesn't, don't come back at all. We don't want to anger him," He said as he looked over to Inuyasha, who looked like he wasn't paying any attention but Miroku knew better. Inuyasha wanted as many answers as him or Sango.

"Let's just get back to Kaede's village. Maybe she can help us on how to get Inuyasha's memory back," Shippo said as he sighed. He didn't like this one bit. He wanted Kagome back so that he had someone that could protect him from Inuyasha and be nice to him when he was feeling down.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

There was a loud scream heard throughout the castle. All demons alike had to cover their ears in order from going deaf. Their Lord was not happy, they knew that when he got mad, there was some where were someone was either going insane or they were screaming for their life. In the case, it was that. No one in the castle knew what happened… so some of them decided to go upstairs and watch to see what the noise was about.

"Milord! That was amazing! I've never seen something like that before!" said one of the black panther demons as he clapped his hands together. He was extremely impressed that his lord was able to get passed the barrier. When he and his brother tried, they were thrown back. His eyes held excitement.

"You are still an idiot! I told you not to tell him and this is what happens!" his brother yelled at him as he placed his down to look at the ground, which he found very entertaining.

"Sorry," He said in a whisper but his brother, Tai, heard him. Tai nodded as he watched Lord Sesshōmaru walk into Kagome's room. They soon followed but as they came into the room, there was no one there. All three of men smelled Kagome but she was nowhere to be found.

Tai took to where the balcony was making sure that she didn't decide to go out there and fall. His brother, Sai, looked around the rest of the room and the wall-in closet. Sesshōmaru headed towards the bathroom, which he immediately knew that she was in there. Though he was having a hard time…

He didn't like that she placed herself in her room where no one could get to her. He didn't like that he now had a door that needed to be replaced but what annoyed him the most was he didn't know if she was okay or not. He was having a hard time deciding if he should go into the bathroom to make sure that she is okay or not…

Tai came back into the room and looked to his lord. "Milord?" Sesshōmaru turned his head around to face Tai and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong, milord?" he asked as he then walked over to him.

Tai knew that she in the bathroom the moment he got close to Sesshōmaru. He also knew that that was why his lord wouldn't go into the room. He found it kind of funny though. He knew Sesshōmaru very well because he knew him from his childhood. Sesshōmaru had always been one that was curious… which he was as of now. Tai only wondered why he had yet to not go in. Maybe it was because she was bathing? Mostly likely. Or maybe he was afraid… Nah.

Sai walked over to the two demons, who were just standing there obviously looking indecisive. Suddenly, out came Kagome, who stopped and looked up. She then glared with all her might towards Sesshōmaru. Her eyes glanced to the side to the others but her main focus was Sesshōmaru.

Her face pretty much said all that needed to be said. "Sesshōmaru broke your door down because he was worried about you," Tai said as he was hit and thrown to the other side of the room. He blinked. He didn't know what happened. One minute he was next to Sesshōmaru, and then the next he was on the ground next to the closet, looking confused.

"Oh, really? I hardly believe someone like Sesshōmaru would be worried about a human." Her voice was flat. She really didn't appreciate them coming into her room. She also didn't understand why her barrier didn't work. It should've been able to burn them or at least warn them not to come near.

"Well, for one thing… that hurt like shit. For another thing, he was either worried or annoyed…" Tai said as he walked back over and away from his lord. He stood next to Sai. "Though I do understand that he did what he did because he wanted Inuyasha to at least remember the things that he lost. You being there would probably be a bad idea."

Kagome's glare turned over to him as he flinched. He was an assassin and he was afraid of the girl in front of him. "I don't give a damn what his reason was for Inuyasha. I want to know why he didn't tell me," She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at both Tai and Sesshōmaru.

"Well… I don't really know… but I have a feeling if you get," he pointed to Sesshōmaru, who glared at him. "Him alone, he'll tell you," Tai said as he draped his arm over Sai's shoulder and grinned.

"I want nothing to do with the bastard. I'll talk to him when I know that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, _and_ Shippo are under this roof. And until that happens… GET OUT!" she yelled as Tai and Sai jumped back from the voice. Sesshōmaru though, held his ground as he placed his claws around Kagome's neck. He picked her up eye level, glared, and threw her across the room. She landed on the couch in the room. It still hurt even if she did land on something soft.

"You are not to yell in this castle," Sesshōmaru said as he then came up with an idea. "You have lost all your privileges. You are to come with me." He started to move towards the door, that wasn't there, and walked out of the room. Kagome was right behind him, along with Tai and Sai.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Lady Kaede? How are you doing?" said Miroku as he placed Shippo down and on the ground. He sat down next to Kaede and turned his attention to her. She slowly sat down on the ground and looked to Miroku with an old smile on her face.

"I'm fine. How are ye doing?" she said as she looked over to Sango, who was continuously petting Kilala on the head and Inuyasha, who was looking at the woman like she knew more than he did, which was probably true seeing as she was older.

"I'm good. We're all good. We just left Lord Sesshomaru's castle." He looked to the ground, and then looked up. "But… we had to leave Kagome behind because Lord Sesshōmaru said that it would be a good idea if she stayed behind while we help Inuyasha regain his memory."

"Inuyasha lost his memory? When? Why didn't ye tell me?" her head picked up and looked over to Inuyasha, who looked away. "What did he lose?" she said as she then handed them all something to eat. They took the bowl and silently began eating.

"He lost all his memory of Kagome and he thinks that Sesshōmaru loves him…" Sango answered in her all most a whisper voice. She glanced over to stare at Kaede, who smiled at her sadly. Kaede didn't respond right way, for she was thinking of what to say.

"My child, I'm so sorry," She said as she placed her hands in her lap. She turned her attention to Inuyasha, who was turned his gaze to stare out the door. Kaede, for once, didn't have any advice to give to the young travelers; all she could do was feeling sorry for them.

"Do you think that he will ever remember?" Miroku asked looking over to Inuyasha. Sango turned her attention over to Kaede and Miroku. "Do you really think that there is a chance that Inuyasha will remember? I'm afraid."

Kaede seemed to go into deep thought. She was someone that knew things but truthfully, she didn't have a clue about amnesia. "I'm not really sure, child but what I don't understand is why Lord Sesshōmaru would tell ye to leave without Kagome… If Inuyasha really lost his memory like ye said, then having Kagome around would help him regain something," she explained as they nodded, understanding her point of view.

"See! I told you guys that having Kagome with us would be a good idea!" Shippo said as they nodded again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They followed Lord Sesshōmaru down many hallways. None of them knew where they were going. They hoped it wasn't some place bad… The one thing that all noticed was the hallways got darker and darker as they approached.

Sesshōmaru to the left and opened a door, which led to the basement." What's happening?" Kagome asked as Sesshōmaru shot her a glare to keep quiet. Of course Kagome didn't listen to him though.

"I don't know, we've never been on this side of the castle before," Tai said as he watched Sai gain speed to walk alongside Kagome.

"Then that can't be good," Kagome said. "Lord Sesshōmaru… am I going in the dungeons?"

"Very good," He said as he descended down the stairs and heard a sigh from Kagome. Once he was on the ground, the walk continued.

"I'm getting put there because I couldn't leave with my friends?"

"Lady Kagome, you're getting put in there because you yelled. Lord Sesshōmaru doesn't like to be yelled at but I thought you were a special cause. You're the only human that I know of that has _ever_ gotten milord so angry in a matter of seconds," Tai said as he grinned. He wanted to see how this played. He knew Sesshōmaru and he wouldn't let a woman down for more than a few days.

"But that's not fair! Inuyasha yells at him all the time and now he decides to do something dramatic?" Kagome looked down to the ground. "I wish Inuyasha never lost his memory."

"Life's not fair, milady but life goes on whether it's hard or not," Sai said as he placed his hands in her, getting her enough comfort for the time. "Think of this as a lesson." He heard Kagome groan, which he laughed at. "If you realize what you've done, he'll possibly let you out but I'm not making any promises."

"Sai… those were words of wisdom. Where the hell did you get those?" Tai asked as he watched his brother blush and turn away.

"Oh shut up, Tai. Nobody wants to hear from you," Sai said as he glared at his brother, who was taken back.

"Why you little…"

"We're here," Sesshōmaru said as Kagome walked into his back. He smirked.

"Ow! Fucking armor!" She looked up to him as she rubbed her forehead. "Does your armor have to be so pointy?"

"Hn." He placed his only arm on her shoulder and made her move. He moved her to the front. "Go in," he ordered as Kagome backed up to him.

"There's no way I'm going in… there…" she gulped. She was staring at three dead bodies that have yet to be moved. She felt like she was going to throw up, which she did. "Great… now I have the smell of dead body and throw up… Can I please go somewhere else?" She whined. She really didn't want to be here.

"No," he said as he pushed her in and locked the door. He turned and made the brothers turn, without them saying anything, only the look on their faces told Kagome that they really didn't want to leave her.

She heard the door slam and she sighed. "What God did I piss off now?" she asked herself as she walked over to a wall that wasn't as dirty. She brought her legs to her chest and cried. "I hate being weak…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After Lord Sesshōmaru left, Tai and Sai stayed to guard the door. "This is fucked up," said Sai as he sighed. Tai looked at his brother and the once happy expression that was there was replaced with a sour one.

"I agree," he said. They both suddenly heard crying and knew Kagome was feeling the same way as them. Tai wanted to badly to beat his lord but he knew that he was get thrown out or worse, killed.

"What are we going to do?" Sai asked. He wanted so badly to go done there and comfort Kagome but knew it would be the death of him again. He didn't want to die by Sesshōmaru's hand again.

"I say you go down there and I'll protect up here," Tai stated.

"I say you go to Lord Sesshōmaru's study and get the key," Sai countered as Tai glared at him.

"I'd rather get killed," he admitted. "I wouldn't be able to get her even if I had the key. Sesshōmaru would be on my trail and then I'd be dead."

"How did Lord Sesshomaru come in contact with the Shikon jewel?" asked Sai as Tai looked at him surprised.

"I didn't think you'd be able to catch that but I don't know. He never had it with him before… until Kagome came into play," he explained as he leaned against the wall.

"When do you think Lord Sesshōmaru will notice that she _needs_ to be near him?" Sai asked as he looked over to his brother, who was grinning like a mad man.

"Probably when the _jewel_ takes him over," Tai explained as he then told Sai to go after Kagome, which he did.

**Thanks for all those reviews in the last chapter^^ I love all of you! Okay, so the third chapter is done!**

**I know that some of you would like **_**fluff**_**…. But I really need to think how I'll add it. I want to take things slow… because some of the stories I write things go fast and I'm really annoyed with that. I'll try adding it maybe… in hmm…? Next chapter? Or the fifth?**


End file.
